


Afterspark Podcast: G1 Episode 8 S.O.S. Dinobots

by specspectacle, Twilight-Owls (LadyTorix)



Series: Afterspark Podcast G1 [9]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode Commentary, Episode Review, Episode notes, Fanfiction recommendations, Links, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Swearing, Video, YouTube, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specspectacle/pseuds/specspectacle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTorix/pseuds/Twilight-Owls
Summary: In which, we FINALLY get some dinosaurs in this car-fest, Optimus proves to be a horrendous parent, and questionable design choices are made all around.





	Afterspark Podcast: G1 Episode 8 S.O.S. Dinobots

**Author's Note:**

> If you need an audio only version of the podcast please check out the links at the end of the transcript!

[Stinger]

S: I don't think anyone wants us to debate river heights.

[Intro music]

O: Hello, and welcome to the Afterspark Podcast an episode by episode recap of the generation 1 Transformers cartoon. I'm Owls!

S: And I'm Specs!

O: And today we're gonna be talking about episode number 8, SOS Dinobots. Let's talk about giant robots today, shall we?

S: Yeah!

O: So today--today we get Grimlock! Look at my perfect dino child!

S: [laughs] Oh you really like him.-- [unintelligible]

O: [talking over Specs] I love Grimlock! And I haven’t gotten to talk about Grimlock and now I get to talk about Grimlock!

S: And at the Ark the Autobots are talking about a series of ‘mysterious earthquakes’.

O: Which, they’re in a volcano, I don't really know what they expect--there not to be seismic activity, but OK?

S: Considering that it woke them up, or at least it woke the Decepticons up prior to Starscream's…

O: Stupidity.

S: Yeah.

O: [laughs] Poor decision-making.

S: Ironhide apparently has Sonadar sensors--he decides to use them. I don't know what the hell a Sonadar sensor is?

O: Excuse me, his what now? [laughs]

S: [laughs] S--Sonadar!? Sonar? I don’t know!

O: I swear I looked it up and it was Sonadar! It was not Sonar, it was Sonadar, and I was like what the fuck, man!?

S: What the hell!? But--yeah, ok. Apparently Ironhide's windshield also doubles as a monitor.

O: He is starting to feel like the Swiss Army knife of the Autobot army?

S: He--I mean, geez, he kind of is..

O: I just--he keeps pulling shit out and I’m like--where are you getting this shit from, man?

S: I feel like all of them do that to some extent but definitely Ironhide.

O: Yeah, I feel like he's done it the most in the last like four episodes though.

S: Yeah...he's got a lot of space in his trunk.

O: Goddammit.

S: [laughs]

O: Goddammit.

S: I did not say he’s got a lot of junk in his trunk this time! (Except he does.) God, I said it.

O: I blame you!

S: Anyway, he scans the rock wall and his sensors recognize something's behind the wall and so they set Sideswipe and Brawn to break through because Sideswipe’s got like, piledrivers and Brawn’s basically just a wrecking ball.

O: [laughs] A wrecking ball on legs. So, inside they find some weirdly well-preserved dino bones. In a volcano. An active volcano.

S: Archeologists would be ready to fucking murder these robots. Particularly Wheeljack considering he actually picks up some of the bones, well, considering how he handles them.

O: Dude, he's Wheeljack, he does what he wants!

S: He does. He really does. And Spike explains fossils to the robots, oh my god.

O: But then, uh, we--we’re back at another hydropower plant slash dam.

S: And Soundwave exhibits….a purple listening tentacle.

O: I gotta cut it he's like in, he-he's in like his boombox mode--

S: Yeah..

O: --exhibiting a purple listening tentacle.

S: It's just...ffrrmm, it’s up there lik--god it’s sort of like, a snake charmer’s snake.

O: A little bit--but I hav--like, is this where Transformers Prime got all his tentacles from!?

S: Maybe? I mean there's a weird number of tentacles in this stupid cartoon.

O: Ah, yeah.

S: I love it but it's really dumb. It's really really weird. And Soundwave and Reflector are listening to the tourists [to] gather information. As--as was mentioned earlier Soundwave’s in boom box form. Reflector, for whatever reason, is just hanging out as a Polaroid camera.

O: [laughs] And this seems bad, as in, like, wouldn't this be completely useless? Have you met tourists? Do you really think you would get relevant information from them?

S: Well, I mean the thing is, they're not even like up for the tourists are; they're down on a ledge underneath like--

O: Like yeah, underneath where they’re standing and I-I'm gonna go with they can only hear them because the--of the listening tentacle.

S: Considering that yeah, there's what a waterfall or something?

O: Eh-well yeah, because it's a dam so I think it's where some of the water is coming through.

S: It’s just, like, god--yeah. And then they NYOOOM off, and absolutely no one notices.

O: I’m just going to go with humans do not notice shit in this world.

S: My god, maybe it's like that thing where if you're focusing on something you would completely ignore a dude in a gorilla costume if it walks right by you.

O: I mean...maybe they were so fascinated by the dam that they didn't notice--I want to say they flew off in their alt modes but I can't actually remember? So they didn’t notice a Polaroid camera and a boom box flying by. [laughs]

S: Yeah, I don't remember either but yeah, it's...however it happens it's still goofy as hell.

O: So, uh, back with Spike, uh, he takes the bots to a museum to see more dino bones...or at least Hound? He took Hound.

S: Yeah, he at least takes--he definitely takes Hound. Maybe some of the others are scoping out some of the other stuff but, there's definitely Hound in there. How the hell does he fit? How does he fit in the building?

O: Museums are huge in this world apparently?

S: Or at least they've got super big doors--

O: Apparently, or big enough a Jeep can drive through.

S: Or maybe they went through, like, the cargo entrance or something?

O: That still begs the question how the hallways would be big enough for a freakin’ robot.

S: Yeah! Yeah, and I mean what sort of museum this is--cuz I'm pretty sure the one back at my hometown did not have dinosaur bones.

O: No clue.

S: Maybe--maybe or--maybe they’re in the Portland museum? I have no idea [sigh] Oh look--some inaccurate bones like, god that fore leg looks like a back leg uhhh….

O: Okay! Welcome to my TED Talk, today I’m going complain about how no one bloody understands how the front legs work on a quadruped! It drives me nuts!

S: [sigh] Yeah...and meanwhile Hound takes holograms of the dinosaur fossils to show to the rest of the Autobots, which they do when they get back to the Ark.

O: So, while Hound is displaying these holograms for the other Autobots, Spike explains that dinosaurs were very powerful but very, very dumb.

S: So dumb.

O: So...Wheeljack has the brilliant idea of creating some dinosaurs for the Autobots.

S: While Ratchet looks on like, “Oh god, honey no,” but he totally resigns himself to joining in on this little project too.

O: [Questionable Wheeljack impression] “Ratchet! Let's make babies!!!”

S: [laughs] He's actually pretty gung-ho about it--it's less resigned and more like yeah, this seems like a great idea!

O: [laughs]

S: They're totally--he's just as into it as Wheeljack is. And Prime says, “Sure, why the fuck not?”

O: [singing] Are you ready for a montage!?

S: And we see a montage of the Autobots building the Dinobots. As the joke goes, “the fun part is making the baby!”

O: Oh my, they get everyone involved here.

S: They really do.

O: And so back at the Decepticon base uh, Soundwave, Laserbeak, and Reflector have reported in. Megatron wants this damn damn so they can destroy the Autobots once and for all.

S: [laughs] Oh my god, maybe just stick some stupid propellers outside your ship and let the currents do this or set up a...solar power. You can probably float something nice on the water and you wouldn't have to deal with any of this and the Autobots would have no idea where the hell you are Decepticons. Please!

O: This has been Specs’ TED talk. [laughs]

S: It’s just you’d think they'd have...they’d come up with a better way of dealing with this, unless they absolutely just, they--they do this--

O; They don’t have the parts or something? But, again I think they would.

S:I feel like, I feel like--I mean, god they made like a freaking giant underground city just out of their ship and whatever else was around there. I feel like they could probably manage this, except maybe the buoyancy bits?

O: Even so though, I agree with you on the currents thing or something that can generate electric--at least generate electricity or something.

S: I feel like they--

O: And since they make Energon from like these dams and electricity anyway, that's seems like it should be able to suit their needs.

S: It would make sense but apparently they're just like no, we've got to make everything difficult and also we like fighting.

O: Apparently. Uh, so basically Starscream's being a bitch about this plan and Megatron is just like, “Decepticons prepare for conquest!” and then they all ollie out--out of there.

S: Yeah...and at the Ark, all the Autobots are lined up to meet the new dino children. Like, they are literally--

O: Lying down!

S: --lying against the wall and they’re--for whatever reason, they're not in the same room Teletraan’s in, but they aren't doing this outside. They're doing this in the stupid Ark.

O: Yeah. So, uh, Ratchet and Wheeljack are super proud parents, dammit!

S: So proud.

O: They are.

S: So proud.

O: So proud, that, uh, I believe Ratchet starts talking with Wheeljack’s voice?

S: [laughs] Probably! Maybe? And the Dinobots are huge like, they’re--they're tall--

O: They’re really big. Compared to the other Autobots.

S: They're big fellas. So it's Grimlock, Slag, and Sludge, the original Dinobots. Cuz...Swoop and Snarl get added...later.

O: Later, yeah. So uh, please note that more recently Slag’s name has been changed to Slug on account of the word ‘slag’ being a slur in Britain. We are going to continue to use his original name for now as that is what he's referred to, uh--

S: In the G1 cartoon.

O: Yeah and we're located in the US, where this word does not have the same meaning. However, please let us know if we need to make a bleeped version available or something? Because we certainly don't want to cause…

S: Offense.

O: Offense to anybody it's just we are not in that culture and it's gonna be confusing if we're trying to swap back and forth when the cartoon is calling him something completely different.

S: Yeah.

O: So Huffer says something sarcastic.

S: So it's like, “Shut up Huffer!”

O: You know, normal. Um so, I think Huffer says something to the effect of, “What else can they do?” It’s like, well buddy, it can destroy the fuck out of shit.

S: They really can as is demonstrated very shortly.

O: [laughs]

S: And Wheeljack says the Dinobots have simple brains just like real dinosaurs...oh this is not…

O: This seems like a bad idea.

S: This is not a plan for success.

O: So naturally, uh, the Dinobots start attacking.

S: You really think they would have done a test run somewhere else besides the main room with Teletraan. [Well, near the room with Teletraan] Like, maybe they could have gone outdoors…?

O: Or something! But no, we’re--we’re gonna do it in here, this is definitely the better option. [laughs]

S: [sighs] Oh god. Bumblebee tries to stop Grimlock from getting into the control room to which Spike says, “You'll need some help!” and hops inside.

O: What exactly is the help you're planning on rendering here, little buddy?

S: Unfortunately, it really looks like being a smear on the pavement.

O: Uh, so Grimlock blows up Teletraan 1.

S: How did Teletraan 1 even attract Grimlock’s attention? It's not shiny, it's not moving, it's not making noise.

O: [laughs]

S: Apparently it's just got Grimlock...attractant, or something?

O: It’s [got] a giant target painted on it.

S: Pretty much.

O: So the Dinobots are nigh indestructible apparently as the Autobots are having some pretty severe difficulty doing much to them.

S: Well, they basically did make them to be indestructible.

O: I mean, yes, so they're doing their job.

S: They did their damndest and then Prime shouts at the--at them, “The Dinobots must be destroyed!”

O: Woah, what the fuck, dude!?!

S: They're your babies! They--you've no one to blame but yourselves. You made them dumb, on purpose! Unless the issue is that you just didn't have the parts to make their brains more sophisticated--

O: Regardless, I feel like this is not their fault and uh, clearly Wheeljack agrees with me.

S: Uh-huh.

O: Because Wheeljack basically knocks out his babies and begs Optimus to not kill them. But uh, Optimus is a dick and the Dinobots are buried back in the cave from whence the dino bones came from.

S: [laughs] Oh god, Optimus we don’t stick babies in the closet!

O: And Wheeljack is sad.

S: Very sad, and meanwhile the Decepticons are attacking the hydro power plant. We see Soundwave, Megatron, Thundercracker in robot mode.

O: [laughs] Instead of in jet mode!

S: And a very svelte Brawn flying in or just someone who's colored like Brawn? We never see them again.

O: [laughs]

S: And then we see Skywarp and Starscream, question mark, question mark, question mark???

O: Teletraan 1 appears to be the robot 911 center as the humans in the hydropower plant attempt to contact the Autobots to say, “Hey! We're being attacked by fucking Decepticons!”

S: It does not work. It does not go through, on account of Teletraan 1 still being fucking broken. As Ratchet is attempting repairs.

O: Meanwhile, Ravage continues to show his complete hatred of windows.

S: Security windows even!

O: He goes right through.

S: Yup.

O: Um, as Soundwave sends him in to stop the humans from contacting the Autobots and everyone gets eye beams today!

S: You get eye beams, you get eye beams, everyone gets eye beams!

O: Let's see, we've got two Dinobots and Ravage with eye beams in this episode, why?

S: It's the hot new thing and all the kids have [them].

O: [laughs]

S: And Megatron claims the right of conquest over the hydropower plant.

O: I don’t know why I find that funny, but I do. [laughs]

S: It’s just, it seems like it's really--

O: [Questionable Megatron impression] “I claim the right of conquest over this human installation!”

S: It seems...like, it feels like he's claiming right of conquest over the grocery store.

O: YES! Yes!

[laughter]

O: Okay, so, uh, with Teletraan 1 out of commission, apparently Hound is the Decepticon monitor today.

S: Sans Cliffjumper to--today, thankfully...but he is human-sitting Spike

O: When aren’t they? Hound contacts Optimus and warns him that Decepticons are out causing...shenanigans.

S: Like, part of his head lights up--it’s--I think it might have blinked a bit?

O: It was weird.

S: Yeah, and Prime says he'll meet Hound at the Great Falls in eight thousand astro seconds. [muffled groan]

O: I fucking hate all of you. [laughs] Just want you to know that! Um--

S: Can we please have some consistency in this?

O: I just want to know what it means! Look, either don't use human time measurements or do, I don't particularly care but I do know maybe you guys should pick one. Considering you're not assholes and you work with Spike, and, uh, Sparkplug all the fucking time, I’m actually going to bank on you[‘d] probably swap over to human measurements of time. At least when talking to humans anyway.

S: That would make the most sense, but…

O: Anyway! Prime has a very abstract-esque Autobot symbol in the shot.

S: It looks super, super ass grumpy.

O: Also apparently, part of his helmet sort of pops up as a communicator?

S: Which is kind of cool. And Bumblebee is on guard duty, due to earlier injuries while fighting Grimlock.

O: Meanwhile, the Decepticons are calmly gathering a fuck ton of Energon and, uh, Ironhide is cosplaying as Ratchet again.

S: Deep down he totally wants to be a medic.

O: [laughs]

S: I mean he just wants to add more to his Swiss Army knife set of skills.

O: [laughs] Oh god--it’s like, no dude, let Ratchet keep this. So, uh Prime doesn’t sense any Deception activity.

S: But it's okay, cuz it's official Bluestreak has Shaggy's laugh.

O: And I love it. In all seriousness it's really funny to me that we've got Fred, Shaggy, and the original Scooby Doo's voice actors here which are Megatron, Bluestreak and Ratchet respectively, if anybody was unaware. Watching Frank Welker swap between Megatron and Fred Jones's voice is freaking fantastic by the way. [I can’t unhear Scooby every time Ratchet talks now. HELP. ~Owls]

S: I think I’m going to have to find that because I don’t know if I’ve seen it--

O: I-I know there's a clip and if we can find it I--we will link to it. Um, but yeah, no, it is it's pretty delightful.

S: I’d really like to see that, yeah, or hear it.

O: So uh, Decepticons come out of their super lame hiding spots to attack.

S: Apparently a bunch of the Autobots moved off-screen within the last three seconds?

O: Because suddenly there's way fewer of them. Uh, nobody can hit shit in this fight.

S: But I mean when can they ever, apparently?

O: This is true. Uh, Megatron takes the high ground with a big-ass cable powering his Fusion Cannon as he has Rumble cause an earthquake under the Autobots.

S: He also laughs, but there is no sound.

O: Yeah.

S: None at all.

O: He shoots the ledge out from under the Autobots and they proceed to fall into the water.

S: They were in--they were all in super goofy poses on--all the way down looks like someone's upside down, someone is sort of flailing, someone looks like they’re--maybe--I don't if remember someone looked like they were swan diving. Maybe? I don’t know.

O: I don't think so.

S: But they all looked really silly.

O: They did look very silly.

S: And none of them can swim right now as they're dragged down river.

O: How strong is that current!?!

S: I mean they're all heavy ass robots, so--

O: You wouldn’t think a current would be able to move...however man fucking tons of  
metal that is! Or that they’d be able to stand in the river!

S: Well, I guess it's a really deep river, or something?

O: Apparently?

S: We still don't know, like, the official, like, heights. I think people tend to--at least I tend to default to like somewhere like 27, I think for--

O: 27 between 40 depending on who we’re talking about.

S: Yeah--

O: So obviously the Dinobots and Megatron are--

S: higher--

O: --a lot taller.

S: But, like the minibots are maybe around 10?

O: Yeah.

S: 10, 12?

O: Like that I could see, maybe being underwater..

S: But…

O: But Optimus!?!

S: Well, the thing is it does depend on how deep it is cuz if it's like a hundred foot reservoir or something…

O: That's true, but, but this is a river and those usually aren’t quite that deep.

S: Yeah. Thankfully, Bumblebee followed them and picks up Spike, who apparently went with the Autobots?

O: Yeah, he went with the Autobots but Bumblebee was supposed to have stayed behind. Uh, Megatron wants the dead bodies of his enemies brought to him right this very moment thankyouverymuch.

S: [sighs] God, he really loves his trophies.

O: He does.

S: Bumblebee returns to base with Spike to warn Wheeljack and Ratchet.

O: Wheeljack unveils a brain upgrade that he's been working on for the Dinobots.

S: Seriously Wheeljack, you couldn't have done that earlier. You could have done that before they woke up and trashed everything? Maybe your babies wouldn't be in the closet right now! The Dinobots deserve better.

O: They do. Wheeljack and Ratchet reactivate the Dinobots against the orders of Optimus Prime, in which we get...Grimlock, Grimsy, my dumb, dino baby--you can talk now!

S: And meanwhile Megatron's get the other Autobots, well...basically on the ropes.

[laughter]

S: Cuz they're all chained up.

O: Megs, honey, I'm gonna kink shame you for a second here.

S: I mean honestly, they’re not even chained securely. It's just like sort of draped artistically on them.

O: YEAH, still kink shaming Megatron here though!

S: And that is totally death by freaking firing squad like--

O: Which just seems a little dark for this cartoon.

S: I mean they were already--like, the last episode that we did, Starscream basically had them chained up against the wall and was like, “I'm gonna shoot you all,” so…

O: I’m starting to see a pattern here...clearly they’re into bondage!

[laughter]

O: YUP! Still kink shaming!

S: God, but no, yeah, they totally do death by firing squad multiple times, but..

O: Which still seems dark!

S: Yeah, no one's getting any last requests here.

O: So, uh, Wheeljack and the Dinobots arrive by flying.

S: They-re--the Dinobots are some of the few Autobots that can actually fly. It's like if they can fly why can't you make yourself fly Wheeljack?

O: But he is flying! [laughs]

S: Yes, but the rest of the time he can't, this is--it’s dumb. The Dinobots are still pretty dumb but--

O: They’re better! They’re better than they were!

S: Yes, they can talk now. They're...they're good kids. Starscream continues to be incredibly petty.

O: [questionable Starscream impression] “You're supposed to know everything, what are those!?!”

B: “Scrap metal!” [laughter]

O: So Megatron gives not a single solitary shit. Meanwhile, Sludge can swim fine, in dino mode, apparently.

S: He is the brontosaurus, maybe? I think he's the brontosaurus. Pretty sure he’s the brontosaurus, but yeah, that's sort of...it's not aquatic but apparently it's--

O: Aquatic enough?

S: He's heavy enough that he can handle himself in the water, I guess.

O: Anyway, Wheeljack just beans Megatron in the chest with a shot from his gun.

S: And Megatron just, fucking, falls down and guess what Starscream does?

O: [questionable Starscream impression] “Megatron has fallen! I, Starscream, am now your leader, Decepticons follow me!”

S: And the Decepticons try to attack the Dinobots, uh, failing utterly, miserably.

O: My favorite part is when Grim catches Skywarp in his dino mode’s mouth and then just tosses him in Soundwave. Sooo...meanwhile, Megatron alts into his gun and magnetizes to the bottom of Starscream's jet mode and just starts shooting?

S: Apparently, that’s what he wants to do right now?

O: [laughing] Right?

S: And Wheeljack gets himself some more guns. Obviously, more guns solve everything.

O: Yeah, yeah, I think, I think he, like, got everybody else's guns that were tied up or something?

S: They were all--the Decepticons just dumped them in a pile. And then he works his voodoo tech magic...to somehow get all of the Autobots out of their restraints--cuz like apparently, one of the guns has some sort of microwave feature--

O: [laughs]

S: --and then another--like Bluestreaks’s, like, charges people up, somehow??? I don’t know.

O: All I know that it somehow got all the bots out of the restraints, dried off, and recharged in two shots.

S: Yes. It was weird.

O: So Megatron orders a retreat.

S: The Decepticons are ‘blasting off again!’

O: Ooh la la Team Rocket.

S: And...yup. And Optimus deigns to allow the Dinobots to stay.

O: And yet they still live in a closet.

S: We're really not forgiving you Optimus, even if you are dad shaped.

O: [laughs] And that's where today's episode cuts. Uh, join us next time for ‘Fire on the Mountain’! Where the Autobots remember that Skyfire exists and our favorite alien robots take a trip down to South America. I also remain convinced that Megatron's got a thing for big, shiny-ass crystals.

S: He does. I mean considering there's at least three freaking episodes with shiny-ass crystals, and I'm pretty sure that the Transcontinental--Trans-europe Express one also involves a big shiny crystal.

O: That would not shock me.

S: But specifically it's Wheeljack who remembers Skyfire.

O: I'm convinced Wheeljack just didn't know and then they mentioned it in passing and he was like, “Oh! I can get him out of there!” [laughs] Anyway, Specs what are our fanfics for today?

S: Alright, we have a--well, we have four selections today. The first is, “The Field,” by Retrolex. It's actually kind of an older piece of fanfiction that they rewrote and reposted. It’s a G1 cartoon continually, rated T for teens. Uh, it's gen, there's no pairings and the main characters here are Ratchet and Cliffjumper. Ratchet’s not going to have a fun time.

O: When does he ever have a fun time?

S: I don't think ever, yeah, yeah. So, in summary, “Ratchet’s job is never easy, sometimes the other Autobots don't make it any easier for him,” and I just wanted something with Ratchet here.

O: That seems fair.

S: Yeah, and it's a one shot, uh, the rewritten version I think is slightly--is somewhat shorter than the original. I will probably add the link to the original version. Our next choice is, “Just a LIttle Tipsy,” by Alienpixels. G1 cartoon, rated K, Gen, no pairings. Characters here are, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Optimus Prime, and Prowl and in summary, “It's how the hell did Wheelack come up with the idea for the Dinobots anyway?” and then I just wanted something with ID--Dinobot ideation, because the Dinobots are a really big part of this episode.

O: [chuckles]

S: They're the entire focus and I wanted to focus on them and it's--it's a one shot and our  
next choice is, uh, “Vigil,” by Nightwind. Uh, it’s a G1 cartoon continuity, rated K, it's gen, and no pairings. Characters include the Dinobots and Optimus Prime. Uh, in summary, ”One of the Dinobots falls deathly ill and the universe collapses. No, no I'm kidding. Actually, only Optimus Prime collapses and only into a cushy puddle of guilt.” Vigil is the first in a series and Nightwind originally wrote this, like back in 1990 and first posted it around 2000, then reposted it, I think, in 2010, maybe? This is pretty old, but this is sort of the start of the Swoop as a medic headcanons. Which is apparently pretty popular still.

O: I like it, it's really cute in a lot of the fanfic that I've seen it in.

S: Yeah, and so our last choice today is, “Dinos and Fireworks,” by mmouse15. G1 cartoon, rated K, it's gen and there aren't any pairings. Uh, the characters are Wheeljack, the Dinobots, Ratchet, and Sideswipe. In summary, “ The Dinobots are young and have never seen fireworks,” and again it's Dinobot centric and it's a one shot and it's really cute. Cuz--

O: It sounds really cute! I haven’t read this one yet--I'm gonna have to!

S: It is. It's basically the Ratchet and Wheeljack have difficulties getting the Dinobots to go to--into recharge like, most of the time and then Sideswipe is like, “Hey!”

O: “I have mini explosions!” [laughs]

S: Pretty much! And then the Dinobots, like after the explosion--oh god, the firework display the Dinobots are like, “Oh let's go to bed now,” more or less. And it's just--it's cute, it’s very cute. And, “The Field,” is very funny, it's a comedy, but the rest of these..they're good. And that just about wraps it up for us today.

S: Remember to check out our Tumblr at afterspark-podcast.tumblr.com, for any additional information, show notes, or links we may have mentioned you can also find us on Facebook and Twitter @AftersparkPod (all one word) and Soundcloud and Youtube at Afterspark Podcast with the space between afterspark and podcast you can also find us on PillowFort as Afterspark-Podcast and on AO3 by searching for Afterspark Podcast. Till next time, I'm Specs!

O: And I'm Owls!

S: Toodles!

[Outro music]

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Frank Welker (around the 1:30 min mark for voice shenanigans)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JMu8cw_Jjw&t=1s)
> 
> **Fanfic Recommendations:**
> 
>   * [The Field](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8417343/1/The-Field) by [Retrolex](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4167710/Retrolex)
>   * [Just a Little Tipsy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292951/chapters/39025346) by [Alienpixels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienpixels/pseuds/Alienpixels)
>   * [Vigil](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/315591/1/Vigil) by [Nightwind](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/78140/Nightwind)
>   * [Dinos and Fireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326081) by [mmouse15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15)
> 

> 
> **Where to find us:**
> 
>   * [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/aftersparkpodcast)
>   * [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/AftersparkPod)
>   * [Google Play](https://play.google.com/music/listen#/ps/Imo2wtgyxc6dc5ayfomcavnitaa)
>   * [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/afterspark-podcast/id1452120342)
>   * [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Afterspark-Podcast)
>   * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/afterspark-podcast?refid=stpr#_=_)
>   * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/@AftersparkPod)
>   * [Tumblr](https://afterspark-podcast.tumblr.com/)
>   * [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG4cYaXdC4dtgl7a_paS6vg#_=_)
> 

> 
> You can also find us on our personal Tumblrs [@twilight-owl](http://twilight-owl.tumblr.com/) and [@specspectacle](http://specspectacle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
